Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture
'Plot Summary:' The first piece made him the strongest fighter on earth the final piece would made him a god, Laocorn Gaudeamus a millionaire is on a crusade searching for The Legendary Armor of Mars wore by the King of Rhodes Gaudeamus many years ago. Fearing that her twin brother is losing his sanity by every piece he collects.Sulia Gaudeamus is on a quest to find the man who defeat Wolf Gang Krauser Terry Bogard because he might be the only man to help her defeat her brother.Terry agrees to help her and along the way Terry's friends decided to help out as well Can they stop Laocorn and his henchmen? 'Story:' The story takes place in Egypt where an archeology exhibition is digging through some ancient ruins the group is lead by Cheng Sizan.He is being lowered down deep into the ruins As he reaches the ground, he comes across a chest with pictures on it.As he opens it up, he is pleased to see...The Legendary Armor Of Mars t (The Leg Plate Piece). Meanwhile on the surface three mysterious assassins appeared destroying the area and killing off the archaeologists,Cheng Sinzan came to the surface with the armor in his arm and discovers the whole area destroy! Terrified he ran to his jeep but the three assassins attack him, He barely manages to escape with his life,as Cheng drove off thinking he's safe now,he suddenly notice a figure in the road a strange young man name Laocorn standing in the middle of the road, Cheng yells at him to get out of the way but he wouldn't.Laocorn just reveals that he has a piece of armor on his arm and as it begins to glow, he releases a large projectile blast which destroys Cheng's car.Cheng gets out in time and crawls forward only to find Laocorn looking at him and demanding that he hand over the armor belongs to him. But Cheng refused to hand it over and throws a projectile at him Laocorn dodges it & hits Cheng in his stomach and he collapsed . Then the three assassins Jamin,Hauer & Panni appeared before Laocorn bowing before him,Panni attaches the armor on his leg, there it molds itself into a solid piece."Three pieces of the armor are found three more to go!" Laocorn said.He decide to tested out his power ,he leaps high up into the air and throws out a projectile at some land in the distance causing a huge explosion. Panni was so impressed that Lord Laocorn has become more powerful with each piece of the armor! There Laocorn chuckles as he stood on a cliff saying that he will collect all the pieces of the Armor and then he will be a God! Meanwhile in America Terry Bogard aka The Lone Wolf is getting on a plane before he gets on he says "Feel The Storm has come!"(Meaning he's sensing danger!). In Japan Joe Higashi is in a Boxing Tournament, Mai and Andy are in the stands watching As Joe's opponent Hwa nearly defeats him Joe manages to avoid his attack and knee his opponent in the face & won the match . At the celebration, Andy Mai and Joe are waiting for Terry to arrived But Andy is concerned because Terry is very late,In the streets of Japan a teenage girl name Sulia is being chased by three masked men trying to escape from them she runs into An Arcade called Neo Geo Land for safety.There it is reveal,why Terry is so late he's playing an arcade game with a little girl. He soon realize he's running late just as he starts to leave Sulia suddenly bumps into him. He ask her if she's alright she told him she was fine and apologies to him and takes off.Terry then heard a loud noise coming from the room the mask men burst through the roof and circle around Sulia, She was so terrified that she didn't know what to do Then Terry came to her recuse and told her to escape while she can Terry decides to fight them why she tries to escape one by one Terry easily defeats them he used his special move Crack Shot on one of them and destroys they mysterious disappear Terry then ask for Sulia but- wonders who those mask men were and why they . At the celebration Sulia is wondering around the area asking people if they know a man name Terry Bogard. But no one doesn't even know who he is, Still curious she continues her search. Meanwhile Kim Kaphwan is reunited with Mai, Andy and Joe still they haven't heard word from Terry until he shows and greets everyone, Kim is delighted to see Terry after such a long time he introduce his family to everyone. When suddenly a woman screams out in terror, there another mask man holding a dead guy is standing by a glass window as he breaks and enters Sulia is hiding in the crowd from him she realize that her brother has sent another henchman to capture her again. As the mask man is walking around looking for her, Terry instantly recognize The Mask Man,"I know that Mask...."he said. Sulia gets frightened because the mask man might spot her any moment now, Big Bear saw Sulia terrified of the mask man & decided to attack him. But the mask man throws a projectile right through his chest killing him instantly. Joe, Andy & Terry are ready to face him when Kim stop them and told them he wants to fight him by himself in order show his family how strong he is! Terry informed him to destroyed the mask in order to defeat him, When the battle starts it seems like the mask man is too powerful for Kim to handle Joe wants to step in to help him out but Terry told him to let Kim handle it on his own because his children are watching him and depending on him. When the mask man was about to give him the final blow Kim's oldest son Don couldn't take it anymore and told his father to don't give up! Kim heard his voice he became full of rage Kim dashes forward and perform a combination attack and finish it off with his Crescent Slash which destroys the mask.Everyone cheers for Kim and run towards him to thank him. Joe checks out the mask man and reveals the assailant as Cheng.Terry shocked by this and wonders what does Cheng has to do with this. Sulia reveals herself and explains to Terry, about Cheng being under controlled by the mask,Terry recognize her from the acrade as she introduce herself, she begs for his help Sulia & Terry Riding.jpg|Sulia and Terry on there way to Germany to locate the 4th piece of the armor Sulia & Terry.jpg|Terry and Sulia Vlcsnap-213845.png|Terry giving Sulia a kiss before she dies Sulia 2.jpg|Sulia Laocorn 1.jpg|Laocorn first appearance in the movie TerrySulia1.jpg|Sulia & Terry Pendant.jpg|Sulia's pendant has been pass down in her family for generations vlcsnap-184770.png|Laocorn & Sulia vlcsnap-2010-08-01-14h53m52s156.png|Mai comforting Sulia vlcsnap-2010-08-01-14h56m33s203.png|Sulia stabs herself in the arm vlcsnap-181668.png|Sulia decided to go back with her brother by his henchmen Sulia 4.jpg|Sulia smiling at Terry Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-15.jpg|Fatal Fury TMP Illstrations by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-17.jpg|Fatal Fury TMP Illstrations by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-16.jpg|Fatal Fury TMP Illstrations by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-18.jpg|Fatal Fury TMP Illstrations by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-19.jpg|Fatal Fury TMP Illstrations by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-20.jpg|Fatal Fury TMP Illstrations by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-21.jpg|Fatal Fury TMP Illstrations by Shinkiro Category:Content Category:Fatal fury The Motion Picture Category:Characters Category:Movie